flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Reon Jaeger
Looks like a lot of stuff's been changing- so let's remix this bitch. The name's Reon Jaeger- as in Eren and ''Aschen Jaeger. We have a little bit of a #team jaeger thing going on between the three of us. While back, I used to be known as Reon Soliel Mystique, but times have changed. Anyways. I work for the Harusame Pirates: largest crime syndicate in the galaxy, lead by Kamui of the Yato Clan. I'm a member of their Seventh Division, the strongest combat group, but Reon isn't my work name. Within the Harusame, I'm known as the Hitokiri Yajuusai- Beast, the Manslayer. If you ever want to find out how I got that name, come on by and drop a challenge. I'll be happy to take it on. Moving on, however. I don't owe allegiance to any clan, any legion, any kingdom except for the faction I work for. Then maybe the Shinsengumi to the side. So here's the basic thing; I will stay out of your shit unless you mess with mine. Yeah? Yeah. Appearance This is going to be boring, but apparently it's necessary. Skip it. I'm not even going to ask, just skip it. Look, I'm not the tallest of people, so don't rub it in. It just means we've got a different perspective of the world. I've got fiery red hair that cascades down to about midwaist length, but during work hours it's tied back into a ponytail by a golden ribbon. The eyes- heck, they ''should ''stay red, but the thing about nanotech is that it kind of does that thing. That cliche thing where it changes colors. It's normally under control, but when it's not, the eye colors flash in a series of patterns because of the Medusa. Long story, explained in another section. On duty, I'm made to wear a black-trimmed-red military uniform, with the Harusame's insignia embedded into the left sleeve. Those black boots are not the best thing to fight in- so if it's necessary I'll forgo them in exchange for something easier to run around in. What sucks is that no one's made the uniform ''fireproof ''yet, or just out of a stronger material even. So what happens is that it ends up getting torn because of my transformations and then I'll have to replace it, over and over again. I'm beginning to wonder when I get to just run around in casual clothes. Speaking of which, they come in a variety of outfits. My favorite is a plain t-shirt with a short-sleeved jacket and a steampunk-belted set of jeans. I've got a pair of winged sneakers that enhance my speed further- though still not fast as Laserboy- and a good pair of headphones that serve as a number of things. Music, communication, and tapping into other com lines, among others. History Wow. Alright, where do I begin? I'm the reincarnation of a legend lost in time: Nemesis Avalon Jinxlaide, the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, killed in the first era of the Titan Wars. According to the timeline, a decade under Kronos's tyranny passed before I was 'reborn'. And thus the second era of the Titan Wars began. The nanoTEK corporation facility in the North created my artifical body- and it was near freezing, mind you. When my mind reached a sufficient level when it was able to comprehend things at a child's level, the same goddess who I'd served in the previous life swooped in and practically kidnapped me from those emotionless labs, leaving it in ruins at the same time. She took me to the hillscapes of this land, and instead of being raised like the robot I was meant to be, I ended up learning how to hunt and howl like the wolves. I was among the rebels that resisted Kronos's rule, the survivors of the first era. Beowulf, the lance that had served me then, was nowhere to be found, unfortunately. So the first part of my childhood was pretty cool. Then the war came crashing in. Artemis had gone out on a hunting trip with her pack, and Kronos infiltrated the camp. To a young, naive child raised by the wildness of wolves, he only needed to offer simple things. Adventure. Something to fight for. Easily lured in by his twisted words, I joined Kronos's army. It was a wise move, to be honest; turning a white pawn into a black knight. As it turns out, this was only the beginning of the chaos. I was placed into several small squadrons before it was decided I should be put into the inner circle of Kronos's elite. My unit was comprised of two others: Khione, the goddess of the snow, and Morpheus, the god of dreams. They became my new 'family' as we fought against the resistance, bonds formed through bloodshed and tests of strength. We dined with Kronos, tossing custard along the table with jokes and tales of the battlefield. Ah, that accursed sweet. Shortly into the war, the Titan of Time pulled me aside and spoke to me about becoming a weapon for the cause. A true weapon. --- TBC Abilities '''Nanotechnology': My main skill, and probably the one I'll be blasting heads off with. I can utulize the nanotech flowing within my blood and weaponize any part of my body. That arm I'll be strangling people with? Yeah, I can turn that into a blade and slice a person's head clean off. The possibilities are endless: laser cannons, bazookas, sniper rifles, guns- anything that can kill, I can use it. Martial Arts: More or less the result of fighting with people who don't rely on magic. Armed or not, magical or nulled- I'll still be able to knock stuff out with my fist. I'm pretty sure my kicks will be able to pulverise your head, too. I mean, if you really wanted them to. Plus, speed. I might not be as fast as Laserboy Hermes, but I can be faster than the average human. Or cat. Yeah, this isn't exactly martial arts, but it's so self-explanatory I'm too lazy to make another section about it. Carrying on~ Marksmanship: Baby, I'm a master gunsman, and anyone who wants to challenge it can bring it. You name it, and I'll fire it point blank at anything that moves. It's surprising how much your aim improves when the gun's actually part of your arm, y'know. Even seperate, though, my aim's pretty much spot on. The perks of being a Hunter of Artemis early in life. My favorites are any and all sniper rifles, plus the two revolvers at my holsters. Dual-wielding master, what be up. ' ' Fire Manipulation: Exactly what it says. I can breath fire as well, which (in my opinion) is way more impressive than summoning it out thin air. Fire's a real volatile thing, you know? Being able to burn down forests, engulfing people in firestorms, hurling flaming daggers- the likes. I don't really name my attacks like certain anime characters... so no, this isn't much. Cursed Blade: Not that I'm seen around with him much- but I guess this counts as a power/ability. I have a certain sword cursed with the spirit of a demon, Aion. He goes by Vance on this game, though. He's a short tempered bastard but still very much a powerful weapon. Don't even start on our resemblances appearance-wise, I'm pretty sure that's just pure coincidence. As far as I know, he has all the basic powers of a demon, like shadow and blood manipulation. Then there's more "advanced magic" that I'm not entirely sure of, but if it's something I can use to take my enemies down, I'm totally fine with it. Yeah, so this isn't much. If you count out Aion, I don't have much. It isn't the magical abilites that makes a person powerful, it's their skill. 'kay? 'Kay. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters